LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The '''2016 London Bird Report' is now out - to get a copy please click here'' 'Monday 5th November 2018' *Alexandra Park: Reed Bunting, 2 Meadow Pipit, Linnet, 8 Chaffinch, Fieldfare, 18 Redwing, 3 Blackbird, Song Thrush, 90 Woodpigeon most birds W or SW, 36 Starling NW, 8+ Common Gull, Kingfisher Wood Green Res 0700-0945 (APOG Birders) *Amwell NR: Water Pipit on mud below viewpt briefly 0755 (Barry Reed tweet) *Banstead: vismig 4 Fieldfare, 23 Redwing, 29 Chaffinch, Brambling S/SW 0630-0730 (Steve Gale tweet) *Barnes waterside: singing Cetti's Warbler (Neil Anderson) *Brookmill Park: 2 Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Golders Green: 1 Noctule-looking bat, West Heath Avenue, 16.37 (James Levy) *Hackney Marshes, river Lea: Goosander. 100m south of red bridge at 14.00, next to gravel island at 15.30 (JW Davies) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, 2 Water Pipit, Peregrine, 4 Skylark over West, 10 Common Snipe, Grey Wagtail (WWT website). Jack Snipe (Simon Fogg) *Richmond Park: Great Egret, Dartford Warbler (P Pentek); Common Buzzard, Little Egret on Beverley Brook (Nigel Jackman) *Russia Dock Woodland: Firecrest around the Stave Hill entrance this morning then moved into Russia Dock Woodland with Long-tailed Tit flock (John Cadera) *St James's Park: Mediterranean Gull, Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Ring Ouzel briefly in hedge on eastern side of Mill Hill Village Sports Club ground just N of Finchley Nursery, 18 Redwing, 4 Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit, 2 Mistle Thrush, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 7 Rook, 6 Teal (John Colmans); also 4-5 pairs Mandarin, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Nuthatch (heard only) and Treecreeper by Folly Brook (regular here?) (HarringayBirder) Hi, Treecreeper are regulars with 3+ pairs in the valley (SL) *Wanstead Flats: Caspian Gull (seen yesterday as well), 490 Wood Pigeon, 38 Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, 7 Chaffinch, 3 Reed Bunting, 10 Meadow Pipit, 10 Pied Wagtail, 8 Skylark, and pair of Stonechat still (James Heal/Simon Raper) 'Sunday 4th November 2018' *Alexandra Park: Peregrine, c18+ Common Gull still Wood Green Res (APOG Birders) *Boxer's Lake, Enfield: Egyptian Goose, 3 f/imm Eurasian Teal [ only my second record of this species at this site after 8 on November 29th 2010! ''], m Common Pochard, 2 f Tufted Duck, 44 Black-headed Gull, Grey Wagtail, Goldcrest (Robert Callf) *Brent Reservoir: Common Buzzard over 10:25, 17 Common Snipe, Common Sandpiper, 3 Green Sandpiper (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park: 2 Kingfisher, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Chafford Hundred: 4200 Woodpigeon, 64 Starling, 13 Blackbird, 83 Fieldfare & 68 Redwing S 0700-0900 (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *Crossness: foreshore Cormorant Little Egret Grey Heron Shelduck Teal Mallard Shoveler Moorhen Lapwing Curlew Redshank Black-headed Gull Lesser Black-backed Gull Herring Gull Grey Wagtail Wren Dunnock Goldfinch (Harry Halstead) *Crossness NR: Teal Mallard Male Pochard Buzzard Moorhen Coot Woodpigeon Barn Owl in nest box Male Kingfisher Meadow Pipit Grey Wagtail Wren Robin Male Stonechat Blackbird Long-tailed Tit Blue Tit Great Tit Magpie Carrion Crow Goldfinch (Harry Halstead) *Ellenbrook Fields: f Stonechat cattle field TL205090 (Steven Pearce via Herts BC) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Common Snipe & 2 Jack Snipe showing well fr e hide, 3 Chiffchaff am (Richard Green tweet) *Hampstead Heath: '''Hobby' circled over Stone of Free Speech 1140 then SE, also Common Gull on Highgate No.2 and 2 Song Thrush over (Pete Mantle) *Hatfield: Woodcock gdn 0935 (Brendon Fagan via Herts BC) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 1f Goldeneye, 59 Cormorant, c20 Meadow Pipit, 63 Shoveler, 3 Wigeon, 2 Teal (Tony Blake) *Island Barn Reservoir: Water Pipit day (Dave Harris per Surrey BN) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern, 1f Goldeneye, 3 Little Grebe, 1 Sparrowhawk (Shailesh Patel); also 115 Wigeon, 140 Teal, Little Egret, Marsh Harrier main lake n shore 0820, Jack Snipe, Water Pipit marsh n edge, 2 Redpoll, 3 Siskin (WWT website) *Middlesex Filter Beds: redhead Goosander still on Old R Lea at dusk nr end of cross-path betw Beds 1 & 2 (Alastair Dent) *Moorhall Lake: Kingfisher, 2 Heron, Common Buzzard, Red Kite, Kestrel, Cormorant, Long-tailed Tit (Nigel Barratt) *Pinner: 6 Starling on lawn incl 3 w/ rings (Richard Francis) *Purfleet: 31 Wigeon, Little Egret, Marsh Harrier, 20 Avocet, 282 Lapwing, 14 Golden Plover, Grey Plover, 14 Ringed Plover, 18 Curlew, 28 Black-tailed Godwit, 140 Dunlin, 69 Redshank, 1227 Black-headed Gull, 64 Great Black-backed Gull, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 41 Fieldfare, Stonechat Thames foreshore (Fraser Simpson tweet) *Rainham Marshes: Marsh Harrier, 2 Little Egret, 2 Curlew, 20+ Avocet, Short-eared Owl, 2 Stonechat, 2 singing Cetti's Warbler, 3 Rock Pipit (Simon Papps); 2''' Short-eared Owl c4pm (Nathalie Mahieu, John Boorman, Beate Johansen); 2 '''CATTLE EGRET (Jonathan Lethbridge, Ricky Blackman et al per ELBF FB); also c100 Shoveler, 200 Wigeon, 10 Pintail, 20 Pochard, 2 Sparrowhawk, 3 Marsh Harrier, Common Buzzard, 3 Kestrel, 21 Avocet, 2 Golden Plover, 4 Curlew, 20 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Ruff, 150 Dunlin, 12 Common Snipe, 20 Redshank, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Jay, 350 Woodpigeon, Barn Owl, 8 Cetti’s Warbler, 2 Goldcrest, 4 Stonechat, White Wagtail, 6 Water Pipit, 2 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing (Martin Jordan, Simon Papps per ELBF FB) *Richmond Park: Great Egret, Dartford Warbler, 8 Stonechat (Steve Woolfenden); 1 Nuthatch, 12 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Kestrel, Hawthorn valley mid-am (Franko J Maroevic) *Roding Valley Meadows LNR: Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher (Barry Jones per ELBF FB) *Shoreham, Kent,: 20 Common Gull, c25 Stock Dove, Greenfinch, 10 Coal Tit, 2 Siskin, 2 Common Buzzard (Jack Headley) *Ten Acre Wood area: 4+ m Pheasant, Red Kite briefly landing on ground, f Kestrel, Stock Dove, 7 Skylark, 4 Meadow Pipit, c40 Redwing incl 30 E, 2 Fieldfare E, Goldcrest, 2 Rook, 3 Reed Bunting, 19 Linnet, m Bullfinch (Neil Anderson) *Tottenham, Wild Marsh East: Bullfinch early am (Stuart Fisher) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Harry Harrison) *Tyttenhanger GPs: pr Red-crested Pochard, Great Egret main gp 1430 briefly then N, 2 Little Egret, Water Rail, Common Snipe, Great Black-backed Gull, Barn Owl, Little Owl, 60+ Magpie roosting in one tree late-evng, 12+ Lesser Redpoll (Rupert Evershed tweet) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 1m Goldeneye, 29 Teal, 49 Shoveler, 2 Peregrine, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Stonechat, 3 Common Gull, 1 Lapwing, 2 Meadow Pipit, 1 Jay, 1 Kingfisher (Rhys Evans); 2 Great BB Gulls, 3 Green Sandpipers in relief channel 11am (Lol Bodini) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Cattle Egret west (first record for 30 years), Firecrest behind Alex, Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, 2 Stonechat, 21 Redwing, 35 Fieldfare, 850+ Wood Pigeon, 600+ Starling feeding on football pitches, 8 Skylark, 10 Meadow Pipit, 3 Reed Bunting, Common Snipe, 9 Gadwall, 5 Shoveler, 4 Teal, 3 Little Owl (Wanstead Birders) *Wanstead Park: 2 Water Rail, 100+ Gadwall, 45 Teal, 52 Shoveler, 4 Wigeon, Little Egret, 3 Little Grebe, Kingfisher, 6 Redwing, 3 Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail, Great Black-backed Gull, Kestrel, Common Buzzard (Nick Croft) *Warren Gorge: incl 13 Shoveler, Teal, Pochard, 2 Tufted Duck, 45 Cormorant, Water Rail, Kingfisher, 43 Woodpigeon, Chiffchaff, Cetti’s Warbler, 3 Goldcrest, 33 Starling, 5 Blackbird, Fieldfare, 8 Redwing, 2 Song Thrush, 15 Greenfinch, 20 Lesser Redpoll, 7 Goldfinch, 9 Siskin (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *Wood Farm, Stanmore: 13 Fieldfare, c60 Redwing, 1 Skylark, 7 Meadow Pipit (Tony Blake) *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Mute Swan, 3 Cormorant, Redwing, 3 Stonechat, f Reed Bunting am (Paul Thomas tweets) *Yeading Brook meadows: 4 Teal 2pr, Red Kite, 40 Redwing (Neil Anderson) 'Saturday 3rd November 2018' *Alexandra Park: Green Sandpiper Filter Beds (1st since 2013), Skylark W, Redwing E, Peregrine (Bob Watts) *Banstead: vismig Lapwing, Woodlark, 215 Starling, 111 Fieldfare, 47 Redwing, 136 Chaffinch & 2 Brambling S/SW 0600-0930 (Steve Gale tweet) *Blunts Farm: Barn Owl, 2 Little Owl, Stonechat, 8 Skylark, Common Snipe, Yellowhammer, Reed Bunting, Meadow Pipit, Redwing, Common Buzzard, Kestrel (Joe Dickens) *Brent Reservoir: Lapwing, 8 Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 2 Water Rail, Common Buzzard over N Bank, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Goldcrests (Roy Beddard) *Brook Farm, Upminster: incl Sparrowhawk, Common Buzzard, Kestrel, 240 Woodpigeon S, 17 Starling, 6 Blackbird, 38 Fieldfare, 7 Redwing, 3 Song Thrush, 2 Mistle Thrush, Meadow Pipit, 7 Chaffinch, Bullfinch, 9 Greenfinch, 28 Goldfinch, 3 Goldcrest, 5 Siskin (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *Brookmill Park: 2 Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Conrad Ellam) *Colney Heath: 10+ Redwing, 3+ Siskin (Steve Blake via Herts BC) *Connaught Water: Ring Ouzel S (Rob Sheldon tweet) *Dagenham Riverside: Common Buzzard, Curlew, 42 Black-tailed Godwit, Common Sandpiper, 97 Redshank, Yellow-legged Gull, 19 Stock Dove, 18 Siskin (Dave Morrison tweet) *Erith (Thames Foreshore): incl 140+ Black-tailed Godwit (Mike Robinson) *Farthing Downs: incl Grey Heron over, 3 Skylark, 2 Goldcrest, 8 Fieldfare, 12 Redwing, 2+ Meadow Pipit, 10+ Chaffinch, 2 Bullfinch, Siskin (per Croydon Birders) *Greenwich Ecology Park: 2 Jack Snipe, Common Snipe (John Bushell) *Holmethorpe SPs: 2 Jack Snipe railway pool TQ292515 still, vismig 150 Starling, c200 Fieldfare & c400 Redwing most W, 20 Lesser Redpoll by 1015 (Gordon Hay via Surrey BN) *London Wetland Centre: 97 Wigeon, Goldeneye, Bittern, 3''' Jack Snipe, 8 Common Snipe, Peregrine, 6 Siskin (WWT website) *Middlesex Filter Beds: f Goosander on Old River Lea (Jon Agar) *Purfleet: Little Egret, 26 Avocet, 323 Lapwing, 14 Ringed Plover, 35 Black-tailed Godwit, 297 Dunlin, 103 Redshank, 83 Great Black-backed Gull, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 124 Fieldfare, 19 House Sparrow, Rock Pipit & 23 Linnet Thames foreshore (Fraser Simpson tweet) *Rainham RSPB: incl '''CATTLE EGRET still, 2 Marsh Harrier incl wing-tag 'ZR', 16 Avocet, 4 Curlew, c60 Black-tailed Godwit, Ruff, c20 Dunlin, 9 Common Snipe, 10+ Redshank, Kestrel pm (Chris Ruis tweet); 2 f Pintail, 2''' Cattle Egret, Common Buzzard, '''Water Pipit, 3 Stonechat (Neil Anderson et al); also 54 Greylag, Sparrowhawk, 3 Marsh Harrier, 140 Black-tailed Godwit, Short-eared Owl, 4 Kestrel, Peregrine, 3 Rock Pipit (Alan Shearman et al per ELBF FB) *Springfield Park: 1 Green Woodpecker (P. Makwana) *Staines Reservoir: 2 Pintail, Goldeneye, 2 Black-necked Grebe, Red Kite, Little Gull, Peregrine, 21 Lapwing am (Dave Carlsson tweet) *Stocker's Lake: 14 Wigeon, 3f Goldeneye (Geoff Lapworth via Herts BC) *Swanscombe Marsh: 2 Water Pipit, Rock Pipit, 4 Stonechat, 5 Cetti's Warbler, 440 Woodpigeon & 90 Fieldfare over (Andrew Self) *The Brook BR5: Little Grebe (Jack Headley) *Thorndon CP: incl Common Buzzard, 8+ Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 1+ Brambling, 3 Lesser Redpoll & Siskin n section 0815-0930 (Andrew Cox via Essex BwS) *Tottenham, Wild Marsh East: Vis Mig: Brambling East, Siskin, 25 Fieldfare W, 10 Redwing (Stuart Fisher) *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: incl 2+ Little Egret, Common Snipe & Green Sandpiper main gp, Kingfisher, 4+ Lesser Redpoll over, 2 Siskin, 50+ Linnet in fields nr willow fm lake (TyttGP tweet/per Herts BC) *Walthamstow Marshes: 30 Pied Wagtail, 10 Linnet, 6 Canada Goose (Jon Agar) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Green Sandpiper on Lockwood; Fieldfare, 2 Grey Wagtail, Great Black-backed Gull Upper Maynard (Mark Wardman) *Wanstead Flats: Yellowhammer, 2 Stonechat, c500 Woodpigeon, 47 Fieldfare, 12 Redwing, 20 Chaffinch, 8 Skylark, 2 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, Common Snipe, Grey Wagtail, Little Owl (Tony Brown) *Wormwood Scrubs: Skylark, 2+ Stonechat, Reed Bunting fem, Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, 2 Canada Geese over (Charlie Farrell) *Woodoaks Farm: pr Stonechat still (Geoff Lapworth via Herts BC) 'Friday 2nd November 2018' *Alexandra Park: 3 Fieldfare W, 28 Redwing mostly W, Siskin h, 16 Linnet 15 low N, 62 Chaffinch, 41 Starling, c5 Blackbird, Stock Dove, c10 Woodpigeon, Treecreeper top platform, 16+ Common Gull, 8 Pochard Wood Green Res, Shoveler Boating Lake 0645-1015 (APOG Birders) *Banstead: vismig 43 Redwing, 239 Chaffinch & 2 Brambling W 0645-0745 (Steve Gale tweet) *Beckton SW: 2 Pintail, 5 Little Egret, 2 Common Buzzard, Common Sandpiper, 26 Redshank, Green Sandpiper, 107 Chaffinch NW, 3 Rock Pipit (Dave Morrison tweet) *Black Park, Bucks: 100+ Mandarin on lake pm (Roger Morton tweet) *Brent Reservoir: Firecrest (heard only 09:18 by Old Jetty/Builders Yard), 8 Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 2 Cetti’s Warbler, 4 Water Rail, 2 Chiffchaff, Bullfinch and a Migrant Hawker. Vismig: 25 Goldfinch, 111 Chaffinch, 22 Greenfinch, 4 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Linnet, 2 Siskin, 9 Pied Wagtail, Skylark, 886 Starling, 3 Redwing, 19 Fieldfare, Stock Dove, 15 Woodpigeon 06:30-09:00 (Magnus Andersson) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Kingfisher, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: Common Buzzard, 17 Avocet on Essex side of river, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Curlew, 2+ Rock Pipit, Water Pipit over, 5 Stonechat, 60+ Fieldfare, Redwing, 8 Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, Rook (Mike Amos tweet at 1933); Common Buzzard, 17 Avocet, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Curlew, Water Pipit, 2+ Rock Pipit, 5 Stonechat, 60+ Fieldfare, Redwing, 8 Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, Rook (Ian Stewart) the latter duplicate list was posted here at 1954 - IS was MA not with you? I did not post any of this, and I’d like to say that if I wanted my records on this site, I would put them there. I really dislike this second and third hand reporting esp when many people CHOOSE not to share on this site. This is one reason why Stewart IS - Check the site history at 19:54 y'day for the post under yr name. Someone may be trolling you then; sorry if that's the case. Btw unlike that post evidently, the vast majority of reposts here from social media are made in good faith. to site admin - pls take note of the URL for y'day's post - they also posted anonymously the Ortolan record of 1 Sep under Ian's name only, effectively impersonating him. I think the best thing for me is to avoid any further contact with Twitter, and this site IS *Crossness NR: juv Marsh Harrier green wing-tags 'ZR' frequenting RSPB Rainham & ringed at Haddiscoe Marshes Norfolk, 2 Common Buzzard, Common Snipe, Kingfisher, 5 Skylark, 4 Stonechat, Meadow Pipit, Rock Pipit (Donna Zimmer tweet) *Dungeon Hill: 5 Skylark W, 4 Redwing, 8 Meadow Pipit (Duncan Jennings per Surrey BN) *Fairlop Waters: Kingfisher, 2 Chiffchaff, 6 Redwing, 2 Grey Wagtail (Dan Barrett per ELBF FB) *Finsbury Park: Kingfisher at dusk (James Palmer) *Greenford UB6: 3 Redwing W over gdn 06.40 (Neil Anderson) *Hampstead Heath: 3 Stock Doves N at midday (Pete Mantle) *Ingrebourne Valley: incl 4 Shoveler, 12 Gadwall, Wigeon, 30 Teal, Sparrowhawk, 2 Water Rail, 10 Lapwing, Common Snipe, Kestrel, 6 Jay, 5 Skylark, 20 Fieldfare, 30 Redwing, 6 Cetti's Warbler, pr Blackcap, 7 Blackbird, 9 Chaffinch, Bullfinch, 4 Greenfinch, 50 Goldfinch, 8 Siskin (Dave McGough per ELBF FB) *London Wetland Centre: Pintail wader scrape, Goldeneye reservoir lagoon, Bittern main lake shore, 6 Common Snipe, 2 Skylark NW, 4 Chiffchaff, Stonechat, 2 Water Pipit wader scrape & grazing marsh (WWT website) *Mardyke, Stifford-Aveley: incl 5 Teal, Sparrowhawk, Common Buzzard, 7 Jay, 6 Cetti’s Warbler, 4 Chiffchaff, Yellow-browed Warbler, Firecrest, 8 Goldcrest, 19 Starling, 27 Blackbird, 54 Fieldfare, 27 Redwing, 12 Song Thrush, 2 Pied Wagtail, 3 Meadow Pipit, Chaffinch, Lesser Redpoll, 26 Goldfinch (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *Mogador: vismig 6 Skylark, 300 Starling, 157 Fieldfare & 23 Redwing S/SW 0845-100 (Steve Gale tweet) *Primrose Hill: vismig 2m Sparrowhawk ESE 0755, 22 Stock Dove NW, Rook S, Woodlark site record low S over viewpt 0810 to land by Barrow Hill Res but not reloc'd, 50 Starling SW, Song Thrush S, 280 Chaffinch W/NW, 8 Brambling W/SW, Redpoll W, 6 Siskin W 0630-0830 (Twitter) *Rainham RSPB: Firecrest, Chiffchaff (Eugene Dillon-Hooper per ELBF FB); 5 Pintail, 2 CATTLE EGRET still, 2 Sparrowhawk, 3 Marsh Harrier, Common Buzzard, Water Rail, 20 Avocet, 13 Ringed Plover, 3 Curlew, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, Ruff, 150 Dunlin, 6 Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, Kestrel, 6 Bearded Tit, Cetti's Warbler, Fieldfare, 4 Stonechat (Patrick Hart, Pete Merchant per ELBF FB) the reserve is now on winter hours 0930-1630 *Richmond Park: Short-eared Owl, Common Buzzard (Friday BG); Great Egret, 37 Cormorant - still an unusually high number of this native species present presumably taking advantage of an abundant food source, Common Snipe, Kingfisher, 18 Meadow Pipit, Dartford Warbler, 17 Fieldfare SW, 5 Reed Bunting (J.Wilczur); Grey Wagtail, 5+ Redwing; 6 Common Darter (Neil Anderson/K. Bull); Red Kite, 14 Goosander W (P.Pentek, P.Redmond, M.Lewis); 17 Stonechat (JW, PR); Red-legged Partridge (Mat Hare) *St James's Park: Mediterranean Gull, Water Rail, Siskin briefly, Chiffchaff, 5 Shoveler, Peregrine (Frank Nugent) *St Margaret's Open Space, Ealing: f Crossbill W 1210 (Dave Baker tweet) ref TQ151795 *Stanborough Lakes: Little Egret fishing lake (John Coleman via Herts BC) *Swanscombe Marsh: 53 Greylag Goose, 3 Stonechat, 2 Kestrel, 1 Common Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk, 14 Gadwall, 1 Raven, 5 Teal, 4 Cetti's Warbler 3h, 2 Reed Bunting, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Dunlin, 1 Jay, 35 Redshank, 6+ Common Snipe, 1 Grey Heron, 16 Lapwing, 1 Little Grebe, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, Great Black-backed Gull WF5T (Roger Keith) *Trent Park: Grey Heron leucistic, 11 Mandarin Duck 6m 5f lower lake, m Common Pochard, ad Common Gull, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Meadow Pipit, 3 Redwing, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 3 Nuthatch, 3 Common Darter (Robert Callf) *Twickenham: Red Kite W searching for stuff 300ft above Heath Rd 1525 (Mike Foster) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Water Rail main gp fr high viewpt (Peter Cotgreave via Herts BC); f Goosander main gp 1445, 2 Little Egret fishing lake, 7 Common Snipe main gp, Green Sandpiper N along R Colne (per Herts BC); also 4+ Wigeon, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Water Rail & Kingfisher main gp, c100 Skylark & 4 Tree Sparrow tytt fm (TyttGP tweet) *Walthamstow Marshes: 4 Stonechat in small tree N of boardwalk & f N of crater & pr Leyton Marsh scrub; paddocks - Kestrel f, c25 Pied Wagtail, 2 Linnet, 26 Canada Geese (Alastair Dent) *Worcester Park: Linnet on horse fields ( Bob Smith ) 'Thursday 1st November 2018' *Beddington Farmlands: Richard's Pipit update: Yesterday we contacted Viridor to ask for an arranged twitch for county birders. This morning Viridor have sent machinery into the area the pipit was frequenting and started cutting down the habitat. No sign of the bird today. Sounds a bit drastic. Was that because of the bird or in spite of it? Francis *Brent Reservoir: 18 Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Cetti's Warbler, Kingfisher, Jack Snipe, 2 Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Water Rail, also many Teal, Shoveler, Gadwall, Tufted Duck, 3+ Pochard, Black-headed Gulls, Lesser Black-backed Gulls, 6 Common Gull (Leo Batten, Roy Beddard, Pete Lowman) *Croydon: f Pheasant in Sundridge Rd front gdn (Richard Offer per Croydon Birders) *Gobions Wood: 27 Meadow Pipit (per Herts BC) *Hackney Marshes: redhead Goosander on Old R Lea just below red bridge 08:30 - first I've seen here that wasn't a flyover and presumably same bird as seen overhead on Sunday, also 1 Kingfisher and 2 Gadwall (Alastair Dent) *KGV Res: m Ring Ouzel, 70 Goldfinch, 15 Meadow Pipits, 2 Kestrel, 7 House Sparrow (A.Middleton) Rouzel pic *London Wetland Centre: Shelduck, 113 Gadwall count, 100+ Teal scrape, 2 Bittern main lake n & se shores, 9 Common Snipe, Stonechat (WWT website) centre now on winter hours so it closes an hour earlier at 1630 *New Change EC2: Short-eared Owl high SW 08:10 (Nick Senior) *Rainham RSPB: Jack Snipe (Maggie Walsh per ELBF FB); Bittern pool, 2 Ruff (Stan Brown per ELBF FB); Sparrowhawk, 6 Marsh Harrier, 4 Common Buzzard, 2 CATTLE EGRET, 3 Little Egret, 40 Blackbird, Fieldfare, 33 Redwing, 3 Brambling (Howard Vaughan, Malcolm Rush via ELBF FB); Short-eared Owl fr vc cafe (per Louise Moss via RSPB blog) the reserve is now on winter hours 0930-1630 *St James's Park: Mediterranean Gull still, Water Rail, 4 Fieldfare in a tree (Frank Nugent) *Southgate: 13 Collared Dove in one tree Grovebury Crt N14 after heavy rain - high count for area (Robert Callf) *Trent Park: m Common Pochard, f Tufted Duck, Redwing, 4 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Treecreeper, f Bullfinch; 2 Muntjac (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 3 Rock Pipits on Lockwood res 15-16.00 (Lol Bodini) *Woodford Green: My first for the year Firecrest through at 8.20am, 2 Legrets over at 8.55 am, Song Thrush through at 9am and a Common Buzzard over at 11.29 am. (Ken Murray) Archived News Link to previous months